ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goblin Archaeologist
Draw In Popped him today and he popped what I can only guess was full level 75 because I could barely damage him and he was making mincemeat of me. Tossed up flee and took off. Ran for my max duration, the whole 45 seconds then popped hide. There's no way he has draw in. I've fought lots of things with draw in and I've never been able to escape them. Draw in isn't a move anyway, its more like an active trait so there's no way it could have simply not proc. --Thefinalrune 14:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Brief Notes Popped him last night in the Highlands. 71 BST friend was helping me with something else, I was 43 PLD. Popped up quite weak for her, but if I was soloing it, I would not have made it. Based on my hits before she engaged, and my damage taken, this was likley ~55. I popped him with a block of glue, as he was just beneath the surface. As for the fixed hate, I am not sure. I popped it and it was fixed hate on me, but my BST friend used Courier Carrie and the jugpet obliterated it within 5 or 6 hits. Hate did transfer to the jugpet, so fixed hate is unclear as well. Ghrenn 14:14, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Storme's Notes Just wanted to say that I just popped this in Highlands on my way through to Movalpolos. He was a very easy fight as per usual, but the weird thing is, he used the move Frag Bomb and it did 618 damage. This is after he was under 30%. This move seems like it could be very dangerous. Be careful. Storme 03:03, 5 November 2008 (UTC) My experience with this NM Of the 15-20 or so times that I've spawned this NM, most of them were solo or in a party of 2-3 and he spawned incredibly weak and died in 3 or 4 hits. I have popped him 3 times while on the way to limbus, and each time we had 6 or more people trading items to spawn it, and each time it was far more difficult than when I spawned it by myself or with a few people. It also gave us 2 gold beastcoins on one occasion (possibly TH working) and 15-20 EXP. This would indicate that the method by which his level is determined is not completely random, but is an average of the players who traded items to spawn it. Most of the time the players trading items to it are of low level and are probably heading to the dunes or low level parties, so it normally spawns low level. I've also read in a few places that people have had similar experiences to mine. We should write that it spawns as an average of the levels of the people who tried to spawn it, and put a verification tag on it, if anyone has actually tested it. That would be better than saying the level is completely random, which is misleading because a low level character might try to spawn it after he saw a bunch of 75s try to, and get killed b/c he hoped it would randomly spawn lower when there was no chance it would have. Saying it's completely random is speculation, and so is saying it's an average. However, the latter would assist players trying to spawn it more, and is also more likely given the experiences I've found that people have been having (including myself). I was teleporting a friend today, and a random person popped Goblin Archaeologist and, well he wasn't ready to fight it, so he died. The strange thing was that after my friend and I started attacking it, after the other person was defeated by the goblin, the goblin wouldn't look at him, aggro, nor attack him. The Goblin Archaeologist just continued to walk back to the ??? where it was spawned. My friend was on his 75 NIN at the time, and we got it down to 1%. This is the strange part, we could still deal damage like, attack it, and the chat log would say "NIN does 150 points of damage" but, the Goblin Archaeologist's HP wouldn't lower once it reached 1%, and after a few seconds it just despawned. It seems to have fixed hate or something with the person who popped it. Just my experience with it today.--Taruru 00:23, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :I watched a friend try to solo this guy on a mid-level job, the gob popped high level and my friend died. A random passer-by saw the gob up, swooped in and killed it in a few hits (then raised my friend, lol). No fixed hate/claim. Not doubting the above poster but maybe it's been changed etc. --NanaaMihgo 20:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) A friend and I checked the ??? and it said "??? : Gimme everything ya got in your bag. You hear a voice coming from somewhere extremely deep under the ground..." We traded items to it then waited until the next day, and traded more items to it and it popped. It went down within seconds. We were both level 75. I'm thinking the statement "completely random" does apply to its level considering it's safe to say that my friend and I were the only people to trade anything to the ???. Darkguru 23:28, 2 July 2008 (UTC)